


Running from death

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Crossover, Gen, Life Debt, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, POV Theodore Nott, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: In Captain America: Winter Soldier movie, Natasha tells Steve about her encounter with the Winter Soldier. What if the story was little different than what she remembers?What if she had saved life on a wizard that day?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Theodore Nott
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Running from death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Bingo and Roll-a-thon event!  
> Roll-a-thon prompt: Life debt/memory loss  
> Bingo Square filled: I3 (Theodore Nott/Natasha Romanov)
> 
> If you recognise characters, they don't belong to me! 
> 
> Beated using Grammarly so expect some errors!

If Theo knew any emotion intimately, it was fear. He understood it, after all; it had been his companion his whole life. He remembered listening to the hushed lullaby by his mother and house-elves when he was little. He remembered whispered conversation about being an obedient child lest his father would find him. He remembered his mother’s panicked urging to his father about not hitting him and toe-curling screams of his mother had haunted his dreams for years. Things were slightly better when he turned eleven. There were no longer harsh punishments from his father, but stares and hushed conversations lingered. There were pointing fingers and a pressure to fit in a norm. He had strived to be invisible in Slytherin and he had succeeded for six years. Good grades and no detention equaled satisfied father, which meant no punishments for Theo. However, everything went south when he was sworn into the Dark Lord’s service. He gained another nightmare, another fear and another scar. He was sucked into another hellhole. Screams after screams kept him awake at night and the Dark lord’s crucios kept him in line. 

However, being chased by an invisible enemy topped all horrors in his life. His disguises, changed identities and even his magic did not help him in escaping assassination attempts. Some obscure monster had chased him from country to country, from continent to continent.

He had gone to the Malfoys, begging for a safe haven. It had been a deal with a demon; safety in exchange of services. They had handed him over to some muggle intelligence agency, as if to humor him. He knew about the bloodthirsty monster and he knew it was a matter of days before he would be discovered again. He tried to warn everyone about the imperceptible threat, but even they dismissed it as paranoia of a heavy trauma survivor. Everyone treated him as a slightly insane scientist, except for one muggle woman. She had believed him from the start. She had straightened up and Theo had seen a spark of fear in her eyes.   
  
Natasha Romanoff. She was another muggle in the sea of muggles, but she listened to him. She had asked questions and reached the same conclusion. 

“Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones that do, call him the Winter Soldier.” She had told him in a monotone voice, but he had detected slight fear in her green eyes.

Theo wanted to ask her why she believed him, but he knew the tale of Black Widow. So he had instead thanked her for the information and they had brainstormed escape strategies.

But when the winter soldier had caught up with them, everything was useless. There was no possible escape and no room for fancy maneuvers. They were in a speeding car on a tricky turn. Death had caught up with him. After everything he had been through, he would die in a car shot by one of the deadliest muggle. He wanted to laugh at all ideals he had been raised with because at the dying moment there was another muggle trying to save his life by using muggle tricks. But he had accepted his death. He had heard Harry Potter telling someone it was as easy as falling asleep. So he closed his eyes, dreaming about his mother’s smile and warmth of the fireplace in Slytherin common room. 

He heard the blast; felt the car skid, and they were falling from the cliff. It tumbled down the path twice or thrice and halted upside down. Natasha tried to get him out, but Winter Soldier fired another shot. He concentrated his attention on the whizzing bullet hoping his magic would stop it but it was too fast. He saw it hit Natasha first and then penetrate his own body.

Warm blood started gushing out, and he felt light-headed. Blood of pure blood, in the end it meant nothing. Nothing at all.! 

“Are you okay? Let me see it.” He heard Natasha’s faint voice somewhere above him. He hoped she was all right and not severely injured. He tried to move his hands to check his wound, but Natasha pulled them away. 

“Don’t move.” She hissed in his ears. “He thinks you are dead. The bullet was meant to kill you, but it missed somehow. Be still until he leaves.” 

Theo inhaled, thought about the warm butterbeer at Hogsmeade and the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts. He exhaled, thinking about the bright green eyes and red hair of the woman standing above him.

Theo knew how the story went from here. He would go to the Department of Mysteries to report the incident; to tell them about this encounter and to turn in the time turner that had landed him in such trouble. But first he needed to take care of one more thing, something that pained him even more than his own gunshot wound.

“Natasha, thank you! I owe you my life!” whispered and waved his wand to obliviate her.

* * *

Few years later, Black Widow would tell Captain America the story of her encounter with the Winter Soldier. She would show the bullet wound but she wouldn’t remember it had saved the life of the wizard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
